An Unexpected Gift
by RavageDarkness
Summary: It's the annual Christmas Dance, and Peach is feeling very lonely. Little does she know, someone plans to change that. FoxPeach pairing! Please R


I'm Peach Toadstool. I'm the princess of Mushroom Kingdom, fighter in the Super Smash Brothers series, and former official damsel in distress of Mario. (Nothing against Mario, but I really, really wished I didn't hold that last title). And just like everyone around the world, I celebrate Christmas. But this last Christmas was… different.

A thing about a Christmas present is… it doesn't only come in shiny wrapping paper and an intricate bow. It can come in all shapes and sizes. Also, a Christmas present doesn't always have to be inanimate.

It was Christmas, and after the normal lighting of the Christmas tree and opening of presents we were all in the ballroom for the annual Christmas Dance. Normally, I was all for it. But unfortunately, halfway through the year, Mario and I decided that our relationship wasn't really going anywhere. So we split. And while we both decided it was for the best, it was safe to say that Mario took it better than I did (Either that, or he got over it faster than I did).

For months, I dreaded the fact that I was alone. I've tried the dating scene. Most guys I have dated were to interested in getting laid by a celebrity. Others, bless their hearts, just weren't my type. So when Christmas came, I had mixed feelings. I definitely enjoyed the normal, universal festivities. But I absolute dreaded the thought of going to the Christmas Dance alone.

So there I was, on the ballroom, watching everyone with their respective date. Kirby had Jigglypuff. Falco had this pink feline Lylatian known as Katt Monroe. Samus had Captain Falcon. Everyone was having a good time. Even Mario, and he didn't have a date. After noticing the last fact, I couldn't help but get a little angry. Not at Mario, but at myself. Why couldn't I have a good time?

_Because you hate being alone…_

I clenched my eyes tight, trapping tears before regaining my slightly lost composure, sighing in the process. Then slow music started to play. I shook my head.

"I'm out of here," I said to myself. As I said this, I bumped into Fox.

Fox McCloud was a mercenary. He, along with Falco, goes out across the universe and take down criminals for a fee. Just like me, he was also a fighter in the tournaments. He was a rusty orange humanoid fox. And he always walked around with a metal headpiece on which, he told, belonged to his father. Plus he always carried around his laser pistol. He was a smart and crafty individual; something you expected out of a team of mercenaries. He is also one of the voices of reason amongst us Smashers and very warm hearted, despite his initial shy behavior. A few years back, when we were somehow robbed two days before Christmas, Fox literally dropped everything he was doing to track the guy who did it. While he was able to regain our presents, he was rather tight-lipped about what he did to the guy.

"Excuse me," I said, slightly embarrassed. He shook his head.

"It is my fault," Fox said. "I came over to ask you to dance."

I blinked a few times, studying his features, from his rusty orange fur to the unique striping above his eyes. I then nodded.

"Sure," I said as I brought out my hand. He took it and lead me on to an empty area on the dance floor. After reaching to space, he gently put his hands on my back as I laced my fingers together around his neck, my forearms resting on his shoulders. As we moved with the slow rhythm and jazzy melody, we had a little chat.

"How was your evening?" I asked. Fox sighed.

"It could have been better," he admitted. "I didn't really want to go this dance since I was feeling under the weather."

"That explains why you weren't in the mood. You looked like he didn't want to be here."

"You didn't seem so happy to be here either. Why is that?"

I looked up at him, slightly surprised.

"Am I that obvious?" I asked.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Loneliness is a real killer. I didn't want to be here because Mario and I broke it off six months ago. And I didn't want to be here because…."

"… you didn't want to be around others who have others?" Fox finished for me. I nodded. He then sighed. "But if you hated be alone so much, why didn't you try to find someone?"

"I did," I said. "A few of them, while nice, weren't exactly my type."

"And the others?" Fox said, deciding to take the lead in the dance.

"Let's just say that they wanted a story to tell their friends." I cleared my throat afterwards. Fox looked at me for a second before he cleared his throat. "I don't know what to do. No matter how much I try to look at it, there's no denying it: This Christmas sucks. I'm the only one here who is single." I sighed, bowing my head.

I then felt a finger under my chin. I looked up and made contact with Fox's eyes.

"Who says you have to be alone?" I scoffed.

"You say that as if you know someone who is available."

"You're lookin' at him." My eyes widened a bit. I bowed my head shaking my head.

"Why you?" I asked.

"First of all, like you, I'm not a fan of being alone. Second of all, by the end of the night, the only story I hope to tell in the morning is how I might have started something special with someone great." I blushed slightly at that statement. "And third… well, hell, I'm not that bad of a guy, am I?"

"No you're not," I said. "You're smart, you're selfless. Very selfless. I also find you very wise and crafty. I'm also impressed by your initial shy exterior. And even your boldness."

"It's funny you said that," Fox said smiling. "All this time when we were dancing, I was leading across the floor." I looked around, noticing that we had, indeed, changed location.

"Okay… why?"

"Look up." And I did. And wouldn't you know it. A mistletoe was hanging above our heads. I half-laughed, half-scoffed, shaking my head.

"You crafty son of a bitch," I said. I then looked at him, biting my lip as I smiled. I then placed my hands on his cheeks. "You had this set up for a while, huh?"

"Call it an intricate Christmas gift. I just hope it becomes something more." As he said this, he closing the gap between our lips. As our lips met, I felt my face warm up again. I enjoyed every second of it. Reluctantly, we ended the kiss, smiling at each other.

"Merry Christmas, Peach."

"Merry Christmas, Fox."


End file.
